


ambivolence

by vivific



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence - Episode: s02 Le Collectionneur | The Collector, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Pre-Femslash, original lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: Ladybug's callout and Lila's akumatisation into Volpina are exposed to the world, plunging Marinette into an ethical crisis over the fallout.Meanwhile, Adrien starts to investigate to his father, and finds that his family holds more connections to the Miraculous than just one book.





	ambivolence

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in the works since 2017 so. yeah. basically nothing in s2 or s3 matters here besides the Collector and some of the names. It's the Season 2 I was expecting to get based on Volpina, but alas...
> 
> i'm informally dedicating this fic to all my fellow lilanette shippers. we've had a rough almost-three years since volpina aired. i'm pressing F for all of us. 
> 
> title mashed up from the power of wiktionary, in the same sense as "benevolence" and "malevolence".

* * *

Yaoyun Fu had lived almost two hundred years. He had spent most of those years travelling the world, and had seen whole societies rise and fall. Nothing, he determined, could be predicted, for humans were always capable of doing the most unexpected of things.

His advanced age had not, however, worn him down to the ‘true’ nature of humanity, but in fact made life all the more exciting. When he was a child, messages were sent instantaneously through a long-obsolete system based upon millennia of magical advancements, whereas now, they were sent and received by mundane technology that evolved and improved over mere decades.

The human ability to create was incredible, and Yaoyun appreciated every extra achievement he was capable of witnessing. Somehow, though the Earth had just the same amount of contents as there had been at the founding of humanity, humans took what they found and built from it. It was simply unbelievable.

However, for all the magnificent accomplishments humanity achieved, Yaoyun knew there was an equal amount of destruction and sacrifice that darkened that creative spotlight. Humanity was bright, but there was an unforgettable shadow behind them, and there were always those who would turn natural majesty into tools to harm.

“ _Shifu_ , Nooroo has been awakened.”

Yaoyun regarded the green, sprite-like creature. His hand came to rest over his heart. A sensation prickled at his mind, one he hadn’t felt in many, many years, and filled him with a bitter nostalgia.

“Yes, I feel it as well.” His brows furrowed. “I hoped it had been lost forever, but it is better to find it now than later.” Unease swarmed his senses. This was not right.

“His wielder has selfish intentions,” Wayzz voiced the reality.

“I fear we will have a fight on our hands,” said Fu, frowning. “Hopefully he is unprepared.”

“You wish to find it yourself?” The creature tilted his head.

“You of all beings should not judge my age, Wayzz,” his frown quirked into a teasing grin, but the old man’s shoulders fell. “I have the strength for one last fight.”

“You have served humanity valiantly, _shifu_ ,” said Wayzz, bumping his head into the man’s nose. “This is your time to rest.”

“So you _are_ calling me old?” Yaoyun poked at the creature’s stomach.

Wayzz yelped and zipped back, laughing. Yaoyun smiled softly.

“You are right, however,” he admitted, and Wayzz sobered. “I fear I have spent too much time in retirement. I cannot risk endangering the Miraculous simply because of my pride.”

The man walked, slowly yet steadily, to a wooden cabinet at the back of the apartment. On top sat an inconspicuous dragon-themed gramophone, not too out of place in a room adorned with Chinese decor. Yaoyun, however, popped open the base of the player, and pressed a series of buttons. The dragons’ eyes glowed red, and the horn flipped open and revealed an octagonal box.

Yaoyun lifted the box from the hidden compartment, and set it aside. Wayzz opened it eagerly.

Inside the box, were seven sections, each cushioned with a different coloured silk, and embroidered with a symbol. Three of them were empty.

Yaoyun reached for the items, then hesitated.

“ _Shifu_?”

The elderly’s man hand fell back to his side, empty.

“Perhaps, I should simply give up my claim to your Miraculous,” he said.

“ _Shifu_!” Wayzz balked, and jumped back into Yaoyun’s face. “You mustn’t! You remember your promise, don’t you?”

“I do, Wayzz.” Yaoyun shut his eyes. “But the only other Miraculous that can supersede the Butterfly’s powers is the Ladybug, who must be sent out with the Cat. This will most certainly draw attention to whomever I chose. I do not think I can, in good conscience, put two innocents in such grave danger.”

“ _Shifu_ ,” Wayzz frowned. “The Ladybug can save more people than the Turtle could alone, even moreso with the Cat’s help.”

Yaoyun’s eyes opened, downcast.

“I know it is not fair of me to prioritise myself over the welfare of others,” he said. “I feel as though I am repeating the mistakes of my ancestors, to choose children to fight an old man’s war.”

“That was _not_ your fault,” Wayzz said, jabbing at Yaoyun’s cheek. The creature crossed his arms and stared the human down. “What happened will never be your fault. She saved you to save all of humanity, and you _have_. You’ve recollected almost all of the Miraculous, and prevented them from falling into the wrong hands. You’ve done all of your mortality allows you to, and Arion would be _happy_ to see you regain the Butterfly, even if it is not at your own hands.”

The old man flinched at the name, but the kwami continued.

“You always refuse to take on this mission with other allies, but perhaps it is time you finally accepted that you do not have to fight this alone, Yaoyun Fu.”

Yaoyun’s head dipped forwards, and a small smile broke on his face. He met Wayzz’s eyes with tears in his own.

“It has been almost two hundred years,” he said, wiping at his eyes, “and it is still amusing to be yelled at by you.”

Wayzz rushed for his cheek and hugged it.

“I don’t like this form at all,” he admitted, “but you’ve made it bearable, Champion, so…”

Yaoyun chuckled, and the creature pulled away. The man breathed in deeply.

“This action will rest on my shoulders, and I will take whatever retribution the universe gives me in return,” he said, reaching for the jewels. “Come now, Wayzz—let us find the future of the Miraculous.”

* * *

“It is far too risky,” said Wayzz an hour later. The kwami hovered over two small, identical boxes. “I understand your attachment to his lineage, but his mother is—”

“I am well aware, Wayzz,” the man interrupted, picking up one of the boxes and propping it open. “I can assure you, I am not choosing him because of his father, and I am aware of the risk his mother’s connections pose.”

The kwami scowled. “I know you humans are inclined to favour those you have previous bonds with, but Gabriel Agreste is only—”

Yaoyun snapped the box shut and set it down. The kwami didn’t falter and continued to ramble on about the dangers, until he noticed his champion’s lack of reaction, and fell quiet. The human sighed.

“I was never a good match for you,” he said matter-of-factly. Wayzz opened his mouth to object, but Yaoyun held up a hand. “Do you remember what happened, on the final day of the war?”

The kwami’s eyes fell to the ground.

“You’ve told me this before,” the kwami said, unnaturally still in the air. “You’ve shown me your memories. I understand.”

“There is a human saying, to keep one’s friends close, and their enemies closer,” said Yaoyun. “I have no doubt Emilie Lenord’s disappearance is related to her family’s ties, but her son is still a viable candidate for the Miraculous.”

“He reminds you of Arion,” the kwami said, curtly.

Yaoyun opened the second box, and picked up a black ring. No light reflected on the dark band.

“No,” he said simply, setting the ring inside. “Arion is nothing like him.”

“I hope you aren’t making a mistake by choosing him,” Wayzz said, settling down onto the table. He held Yaoyun’s gaze. “The last thing we need is for _them_ to get involved.”

There was a distant rumble. Yaoyun frowned.

“I have a feeling they will be curious regardless of my choices,” he said, closing the second box. “Have faith in me, Wayzz, I did not choose Adrien Agreste before of his family ties.”

“I know all about humanity’s familial bonds,” Wayzz said, rising into the air. “I just worry that you’re making a mistake that will cost you.”

“There is not much else this universe can do to punish me, Wayzz,” the human said, pocketing the two boxes and standing to his feet. “Now come, we must deliver these before that akuma causes any more trouble.”

“Of course,” Wayzz dipped his head. “But remember, Yaoyun, ‘consequences—”

“I’m not a child, Wayzz.” Yaoyun eyes darkened.

The kwami met his eyes blankly. “To us, you are all children.”

“Yes, well… To primordial Laws, we all look like ants to you, don’t we?” Yaoyun smiled placatingly. He started for the door. “Come, and see what consequences this particular ant will bring unto the world.”

* * *

The caveat of choosing untrained children, was that they did things that would get them exiled two hundred years ago. Chat Noir had a habit of getting too personal and too reckless, to Wayzz’s chagrin (“Just like Arion,” the kwami sniffed), but Ladybug had kept herself in check for the most part.

Jealousy was a powerful enemy, one that, in the past, would have gotten them eviscerated for letting slip. He himself had fallen prey to it, and he could not bring himself to fault either of his chosen wielders for giving in—no matter how much Wayzz scowled about it.

Luckily for the children, there were more important affairs.

“I know you told me to never bring her here again, but look at what she found!” The Ladybug kwami exclaimed, motioning to an object in her wielder’s hands.

Perhaps startled by his attention, the Ladybug wielder tightened her grip on the book, but Yaoyun already knew what it was. After over a hundred and sixty years of searching, he had thought not a single copy of the Compendium had made its way out of the Sanctuary, and yet here it was in the arms of one of his chosen wielders. Clearly, someone had snuck it out without permission.

Marinette, however, was not considering the rarity of the book she held, but was instead focused on him.

“I… met you, before.” She blinked a few times. “Not just when Tikki was sick, right?”

He smiled, and beckoned her to sit.

“Yes, I met you on your first day of school. You helped me at a cost to yourself, and for that I am grateful.”

The girl’s face twisted into a grimace for a moment, but then she smiled and ducked her head abashedly.

“Sorry, I have a really lousy memory…”

The Ladybug kwami giggled behind her limbs, and her champion’s ears went red.

“Don’t worry,” said Yaoyun. “A lot has happened since that day. I must admit, I’m especially grateful for all you’ve done as Ladybug, as well. All of Paris is, I believe.”

“Well, you know,” Marinette started to pick at the hem of her jacket. She’d completely forgotten the book in her lap. “I was told I could help, and I really wanted to, so…”

“I’m glad you did,” Yaoyun said. “You’ve been an incredible Ladybug.”

“If I can ask, though,” Marinette’s head lifted up. “Why did you never—oh!” She thrust the book out to him. “I’m so sorry, this book is important, right?”

He chuckled warmly, and took it. The magic presence within it had faded with the years, but it still felt just a little bit like home. He closed his eyes.

“Yes, it is only a compendium of the Miraculous’ history, but it is one of the few relics remaining from the Sanctuary.”

“The Sanctuary?” echoed Marinette.

Yaoyun’s eyes opened. He set the book down between them.

“Wayzz? There is no need to hide from her.”

Tikki perked up at the name, and Marinette tilted her head in confusion, until the Turtle kwami zipped out from the gramophone and fluttered before the girl.

“Oh!” Marinette said, her face morphing into a comical surprise. “Hello!”

“Wayzz!” Tikki chirped, and dove for a hug. The other kwami indulged her.

“Hello, Tikki, Ladybug.” Wayzz extricated himself from the pink kwami. “I am Wayzz, the kwami of the Turtle Miraculous, and the Law of Memory.”

Marinette blinked. “Law?”

Yaoyun chuckled again, and rose to his feet.

“I have a feeling this will take a while to explain, Marinette. Would you like something to drink, first?”

Marinette looked between the two kwami, then to the book, and then to the elderly man. She managed a meek smile.

“Just water’ll do, thank you.”

* * *

Nathalie wondered how she’d gotten so deeply entangled with her bosses’ personal lives. She could only point out Emilie Lenord as the culprit, the one who made her drop her guard and open up personally in the field of work, and from there it had all escalated.

But, Emilie was different. Nathalie _liked_ her. And Emilie liked her back. They respected each other and seldom brought in personal issues in the middle of work, leaving it for off-hours. Emilie was a workaholic, but she was charming and modest and kind—at least to Nathalie.

Then Emilie had gone ‘missing’, and Nathalie got a new boss and a closer look at the Agreste family beyond just the wife.

It was funny, because when she was Emilie’s assistant rather than Gabriel's, she had never seen the man as particularly heartless or cruel. Stoic, professional, and intimidating? Yes. But that was most high-level employers, and he didn't exactly work in a field that required warm sociability. He was only a fashion designer.

Nathalie couldn’t tell if Gabriel had always treated his son more like a business associate than actual family, but Adrien's hurt look when his father first brushed him aside for work gave her the impression that maybe, at some point, Gabriel Agreste had had a functioning heart.

“Why did you take the book, Adrien?” Gabriel sounded like he was critiquing a bad colour palette rather than speaking to his son, coolly detached and displeased.

The boy fidgeted in his chair. If he had inherited his parents’ ability to lie, he wasn’t using it well.

“I saw you opening the safe, this morning. I wanted to see what you were hiding. You and Mom never told me anything about yourselves, and I was curious about the book, so I took it.” The boy’s shoulders curled in on himself. “I was only planning to look at it and put it back, but then I… lost it.”

Gabriel’s crossed fists visibly clenched.

“That book was one-of-a-kind,” the man bit out. Adrien shied back into his chair. “There is no replacing it.”

“I’m… sorry. I didn’t know.”

Her boss turned to look at his son, his face insultingly blank.

“I will be pulling you out of school for the rest of the year,” he said simply. Adrien’s head snapped up in dismay.

“But, Father—”

“Enough, Adrien.” Gabriel’s stoicism was a testament to his anger. “You never acted out like this before you went to that school; clearly I made a mistake in allowing you to enrol. If you return to being on your best behaviour, perhaps I will consider letting you attend a private school by the time the next school year begins.”

Adrien’s jaw clenched and he made to protest, but his father held up a hand, and the boy cowered.

The matter was set.

Without another word, Gabriel headed for the door. Nathalie did not give Adrien a parting look, and simply followed suit and shut the door behind them.

She tailed him in silence, before they finally entered his office.

“Is this really necessary?” she dared question.

The man did not deign to respond, and only handed her an empty sketchbook. When she sighed, Gabriel met her dispassionate eyes and finally answered.

“I must be above suspicion, if I am to investigate the—”

“Fine,” she snatched the book out of his hand and headed for the portrait. “Do what you will, for her sake. It’s none of my business.”

“No,” agreed Gabriel. “It is not.”

She sighed, and hit the buttons to the secret passage. This was way below her paygrade.

But, the things you do for those you care about…

* * *

It was Wayzz who kicked off the history lesson.

“The Order of Guardians was founded long before any of the human civilisations you remember existed. Seven humans were chosen and gifted a magical jewel, the ones you call Miraculous. These seven jewels corresponded to seven of the Laws of this universe: Growth, Decay, Memory, Imagination, Agency, Belief, and Change. Each jewel had itself a corresponding manifestation of its Law, a kwami, that could empower the jewel and cause its holder to transform and gain powers associated with the Miraculous.”

Tikki picked up the explanation.

“The first Miraculous holders came together and inhabited a world known as the Sanctuary, located in a pocket dimension split away from this world. Their goal was to fight against evil, and keep humanity from doing harm to each other and the universe. They created the Order of Guardians, and trained to protect those who could not protect themselves.”

“That sounds… incredible.” Marinette breathed, staring in awe between the kwami.

Fu smiled, gently. “It does, doesn’t it?”

“The ownership of the Miraculous used to be passed through the eldest living branch of each Original Guardian, but some families died out and so the inheritance changed. Master Fu, however, is the direct descendant of the first Turtle Guardian.” Wayzz recounted.

“That’s… a really long lineage,” Marinette said. “What happened to the other Guardians?”

Fu set his teacup down.

“Years passed, the Order grew, and the Sanctuary became a world of its own, entirely divorced from the going-ons of this world. The Sanctuary held those who did not work in the Order, but grew up knowing magic without the Miraculous. There, there was no strife, and all conflict came from this world the Order was tasked with protecting. Or so it is told.

“No matter where humanity goes, we are flawed by our fear. The Sanctuary may have started out righteous, but it carried all the problems this world sees. The Order became self-serving, and used their powers to attain high-standing within this world, rather than protect humanity.”

“And… then?” prompted Marinette.

Fu’s eyes fell downcast. Tikki slumped, and Wayzz looked away.

“War broke out,” the man said. “The Order fractured over the use of our powers in this world. Some wanted to reveal ourselves to humanity, but others didn’t. During one of the battles, the Butterfly wielder used an unknown magic and completely annihilated the Order and the Sanctuary’ inhabitants. The realm has been sealed off ever since, and I am the only survivor.”

Marinette blinked slowly, then bowed her head solemnly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, Marinette.” Fu managed a soft smile. “It would have happened, at some point or the other. The Sanctuary began with the best of intentions, but unfortunately it did not end that way.”

“Master Fu…” Marinette’s eyes welled with tears.

“I do not remember exactly what happened when the magic was unleashed,” Fu’s shoulders fell. “All I know is that I woke up in this world, outside one of the portals to the Sanctuary with Wayzz and my Miraculous. Someone had saved me, and told me that the rest of the Miraculous scattered throughout the world, and I was to gather them.”

“And you did,” Wayzz said at last, settling by Fu’s shoulder. “You found almost all of them, except those that were already lost.”

“You did very well, Yaoyun Fu,” Tikki added. “I know all of us are very grateful for your help.”

“Don’t you know who told you to find them?” asked Marinette.

Fu shook his head. “It was a memory, Marinette. A voice in my head. I don’t know who it was, or if it was even real.”

“We don’t remember the last day of the war,” Tikki explained. “I don’t remember anything between entering the Sanctuary with my wielder, and waking up in Taipei with Fu.”

“Wait, so, you have all this power, but you can’t deny any of your wielders?” Marinette’s eyes went wide.

“Nope,” Tikki replied, head dipping forwards. “We can try, but we can’t fight those who have a right to our Miraculous. That’s why the Papillon can get away with everything he does. Nooroo, his kwami, can’t fight back.”

“That’s awful,” Marinette mustered. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Marinette,” Tikki said, gently nudging her wielder. “You’re a very sweet Ladybug.”

“But…” Marinette frowned. “Have you always been bound to the people who have your Miraculous?”

“The beings who created us believed that our wielders would know best,” Wayzz said. “We are not meant to question, only follow the orders of our masters.”

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t like that. You should have your own free will. You can think for yourselves and—you don’t have to do things just because someone who happens to have your Miraculous says you should.”

Tikki beamed, and rushed over to hug Marinette’s cheek.

“That is very empathic of you, Marinette,” said Fu, eyes gleaming. “I think, had I known someone like in you in the Sanctuary, I would have tolerated the Order longer.”

“Thank you…” Marinette laughed abashedly. “So, you collected the other Miraculous? What are the other four?”

Fu set aside his teeacup and rose to his feet. As he made his way to a gramophone, Tikki pulled over the tome and flipped to a page, depicting seven symbols. For a second, Marinette thought she was looking at an upside-down pentagram, and wondered what she’d gotten herself into.

* * *

“Kid, didn’t your dad literally _just_ say you’re not supposed to go out?” Plagg said, as Adrien set his phone on the loudspeaker and tapped the recording app. “Aren’t you just gonna make him angrier?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Adrien said curtly. A scale began to play, an older warm up routine. He had this disappearing thing down pat. “I’m going to find that book and return it. Father _cannot_ take me out of school.” He pocketed his wallet and keys. “Come on, Chat Noir has to do some detective work.”

“I got a bad feeling about this…” Plagg said. “Like, really, I think I might be sick.”

“We’ll get you to a vet later,” Adrien said, popping open the window. “Now, Plagg, transforme-moi!”

Plagg groaned, and the magic drew him into the ring.

* * *

“There are seven Miraculous, corresponding to the Seven Laws,” Fu explained, returning with a familiarly patterned wooden box. He set it down and opened it, showing seven jewellery compartments. Side-by-side, Marinette saw they matched in colour and layout as the image in the book. “This tome is a reference on each and every one, as well as their previous wielders.”

“Wait,” she said, “so you do have the Fox Miraculous.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I see.”

Tikki floated down to the centre of the image, where a ladybug symbol rested into the light part of a yin-yang sign, “I represent the Law of Growth, hence the Lucky Charm’s power to create any object,, and the Cat represents Decay, and Cataclysm’s power to disintegrate anything. Both of us have influence over luck, good for me, and bad for Plagg.  We oppose each other, but we also need each other.”

Wayzz pointed at a green symbol that, at first glance, Marinette thought was a sliced lime, but seemed to be a turtle’s shell. “I represent the Law of Memory, which gives Master Fu the power of retrocognition, and my counterpart is,” Marinette followed the arrow pointing to the blue peacock tail, “the Law of Imagination, the Peacock kwami, Duusu, whose wielder would have the power of precognition. Our wielders can read thoughts.”

“You’re a mind reader?” Marinette met his eyes.

Fu smiled. “I like to say I used to be,” he quipped. “It’s not very fun to meet people if you know what they’re thinking.”

“Oh.” Marinette chuckled lightly.

“However,” Fu sobered, “the Peacock line died out many years before the War occurred, and the Miraculous was never recovered. Even now, I am still searching for it.”

“That’s… a shame.” Marinette’s heart swelled. “But, it’s really impressive that you found the rest, and by yourself, too.”

Fu’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “Marinette, I did not do all of this alone, not truly. It is good for us to work together, and help each other, than for us to depend solely on ourselves. Will you remember that, for me?”

“Of course,” she beamed. “I wouldn’t have made it this far without Chat Noir, after all.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Fu.

Tikki brushed against Marinette’s cheek, then resumed explaining the chart.

“The Bee comb belongs to Pollen, the Law of Belief, who grants her wielders the power of healing, and the Butterfly brooch, housing Nooroo, the Law of Agency, who can empower others with magical ability. Both are able to read emotions.”

“I’m guessing, then, that the Butterfly isn’t inherently evil, right?” Marinette tilted her head.

“Of course, not,” Fu said gently. He cleared his throat. “The Miraculous were intended to be used for the benefit of humanity, but they can be used for ‘evil’, as you say. The Papillon may have ‘good’ intentions, or his empowered person could do ‘good’, but if you use your Miraculous for your own gain, the result is an akuma.”

“Wait, so,” something sunk into her heart. “Any Miraculous could create an akuma?”

“Yes,” said Wayzz. “The effects depend on each Miraculous, of course, and things have changed, but the Papillon gives stronger powers at the cost of only being able to control someone who feels fear or anger. As I recall, a corrupted Peacock could foresee the path to any future they wanted, but risked getting lost in their vision and forgetting the present.”

Marinette hummed, eyes falling to the open box, specifically the fox pendant resting within. She seized the hem of her jacket.

“Marinette?”

“What happens to someone who uses their powers selfishly, then?” asked Marinette.

“That is hard to say,” replied Wayzz. “The Order knew you were not allowed to, so those who did never got very far. The Peacock wielder I mentioned was warned before he even knew what he was doing.”

“The Papillon seems to be doing just fine, though,” mused Tikki. “Besides not being able to use more than one akuma.”

“Could he learn to?”

“I… cannot say he will never be capable of it,” said Fu, eyebrows furrowing. “Akumatisation is not well-documented for a reason, Marinette. It is a mysterious and dangerous phenomenon.”

“I see.” Marinette frowned. She breathed in, and pointed at the Fox pendant. “So, the Fox represents the Law of Change, right?”

“Indeed,” said Wayzz. “The Fox necklace grants its wielder immunity from the magic of Memory, Imagination, Agency, and Belief. It has no counterpart, and is meant to neutralise those four Laws. It also has the power to create—”

“Illusions,” finished Marinette.

“Yes,” said Wayzz. “It, unlike every other Miraculous, does not align with the Ladybug or the Cat, hence—”

The kwami flipped the page in the book, and revealed another diagram, this one in the form of two side-by-side circles. On the far ends of the circle on the left was the Ladybug sign, and in the middle of the circle, along the top and bottom edges, were the Butterfly and the Peacock. The other circle mirrored, with the Cat adjacent to the Turtle and the Bee. Where the two big circles touched, laid the Fox.

“What does it mean?” asked Marinette, “if the Butterfly is inside the Ladybug’s circle?”

“It means Agency falls under my domain,” said Tikki. “That is why you can purify akumas. You hold power over the Butterfly and Peacock.”

“It… doesn’t feel like that, to be honest,” said Marinette.

“The Papillon is using the power of akumas, and you are not trained to fully utilise the Ladybug’s powers,” reassured Fu. “What the Papillon has enhanced through corruption, he lacks in control and forethought. You have bested him every time despite it all, Marinette. You are more formidable than any Miraculous alone.”

Marinette lowered her head, bashful.

“Thank you, Master Fu. That means a lot to me.”

Fu smiled warmly in response, and Marinette felt a little lighter.

* * *

Chat Noir didn’t land directly in the park by the school. Instead, he stayed up in the trees; it would be suspicious for him to show up in the exact spot where Ladybug had gotten filmed. Indeed, there were some people milling around the very bench he and Lila had been sitting, and there was still a news crew capturing the opinions of passersby.

He grimaced at the sight. Sure, Ladybug had been incredibly harsh, but he didn’t think it warranted _such_ coverage.

The issue was set aside. He had a job here, beyond the media’s insensitivity to privacy. He swung down, hanging onto the tree branch by the legs, and turned his baton into a telescope.

No book in sight.

This wouldn’t be an easy search. Perhaps it fell out of his bag before he met with Lila at the park.

He swung back onto the branch.

* * *

They returned to the book that brought her here in the first place.

“So… Are the symbols in it a code, or…?” Marinette asked, as Fu flipped to the heroine Lila had claimed to be the descendant of.

“Yes and no. Those in the Order learned the languages of this world so as to blend in and stay knowledgeable, but among ourselves, we had our own tongue. Our language, however, also deters any non-Sanctuary-born person from reading it. Not even the best codebreakers of this world could decipher it.”

“Then… What does this say?” Marinette asks, pointing to the text on not-Volpina’s page.

“That is the name of this Fox wielder.” Fu’s smile turned wry. “It’s difficult to translate perfectly, but I suppose in French, you would call her ‘little fox’—”

Outside, something crashed. Their conversation halted.

Marinette leapt to her feet and raced towards the open window. On the streets, people were screaming and running away from the other direction. A chill washed over her skin, and a second later, her phone beeped. It was Alya’s blog.

“I think there’s another akuma attack,” she said, sweeping the notification aside and pocketing her phone. “I have to go.”

Fu rose from the mat, as Tikki zipped over to her wielder’s side. “Be careful, then, Marinette.”

“I’ll come back later. I…” Marinette forced herself to meet the old man’s eyes. “I want to know more about the book, and about the Sanctuary, if… that’s all right with you?”

Fu nodded and smiled. “I’m happy to tell you anything you want to know, Marinette. But make sure you aren’t seen. I worry that the Papillon may find out I, or yourself, know of the Miraculous.”

Marinette’s heart seized. “Master Fu…” There was more screaming from outside. Later, there was no time right now.

The girl bowed her head quickly in thanks, and ran out the door with her kwami in tow.

Her phone buzzed as she sprinted down the hallway. She took the stairs and tried to catch up on the messages. She'd missed twenty-three messages from the group chat with Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

Marinette nearly tripped down the steps and tried to backread the chat log. Adrien had messaged them less than an hour ago.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

“'My dad is pulling me out of school, I took a book of his and lost it.'” Marinette read aloud.

“Wait, does he mean _that_ book?” Tikki’s eyes went wide.

Marinette pocketed her phone and leapt down the rest of the steps.

“What other book did I see today that Adrien got stolen from him?” she asked herself rhetorically. “Why would Monsieur Agreste have a book like that in his possession?”

“Well it makes sense that Adrien wouldn’t have something like that,” Tikki mulled.

“This is insane, but no time to worry about that right now.” Marinette ducked under the last staircase. “Tikki, transform me!”

* * *

Chat Noir was crawling on the roof of the school, trying to look through the janitor’s lost and found box without actually drawing his attention. Ugh, why did everything have to be behind locked doors? He couldn’t pick the lock with his hands transformed, and Plagg wasn’t around to help him, and Ladybug wasn’t there to cover things up if he wrecked the lock.

So he was relying on his Miraculous enhanced eyesight and his baton, to peek in through the office window and see the items the janitor was dumping into the school’s lost and found. So far, no book, though he did see several textbooks. Poor guys.

He was ready to clear out, when Ladybug called.

“I’m a little busy,” he answered, scanning the ground. “What’s up?”

“Remember Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug sounded out of breath. “His father got akumatised and I think he’s headed back to the Agreste place.”

He nearly dropped his baton.

“What?!”

“Get to the same address I sent you for Volpina, I need you, Chat Noir!”

“Hey—”

Ladybug hung up. Chat Noir let out a breath and felt a shiver wrack his body. Shit. He’d upset his father so much he’d been akumatised by the Papillon. It was his fault.

He shook his head and braced himself. No, not the time for regrets. Chat Noir launched himself off rooftop with his baton.

Save his father first, have his regrets later.

* * *

Every time, Ladybug thought a purification couldn’t be closer, and every time, the Papillon proved her wrong. She sunk to the ground as the Collector transformed back into Gabriel Agreste. She wasn’t expecting to be this exhausted, but Agreste was a formidable akuma, and she did just fight Volpina mere hours ago.

Chat Noir rushed over to the man’s side, checking to see if he was okay. Ladybug was glad he was on top of things, because she felt like she was going to puke. Agreste was just conscious enough to worry about Adrien, which brought just the slightest of smiles to Ladybug’s lips.

“He’s… hiding, probably,” Chat Noir mustered, as Ladybug pulled herself up to her feet.

“Chat Noir is right,” she said, making her way towards them. “If he’d been attacked while in his room, he would have reappeared right here.”

“Nothing must happen to him,” said Agreste, worry clear as day. “He’s too important to me.”

“You should let him know that,” Ladybug said. Chat Noir nodded. Her earrings beeped in tandem with Chat Noir’s ring. “We have to go, now.”

“Take care, Monsieur Agreste,” Chat Noir said, following her to the window.

“Thank you for saving me, Ladybug, Chat Noir,” Agreste waved them off.

The heroes leapt out through the window, and Gabriel’s hand fell to his side. He frowned at the open window.

Hiding, hm?

* * *

“I see you did a good job saving Monsieur Agreste,” Fu said, pouring her some water.

Marinette covered her yawn and resisted the urge to curl up on the floor and take a nap.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the cup. “I think he got akumatised because, er…” She tried again. “The Sanctuary book Tikki had me grab was Gabriel Agreste’s.”

“Really?” Fu put the pot down and brought the book out.

“Yes. Adrien — his son, and my friend — took it from him, and then Lila — the girl who got akumatised today — stole it from him and then dumped it in the park, where I picked it up. And, well…” Marinette bit her lip.

“I know the book is really important, to you, but Adrien told me that his father is going to pull him out of school since he lost the book. I know it’s not fair of me to ask you, since that book is the last you have of your home, but Adrien is a really sweet guy, and he was really happy to be able to go to school and meet people, so I…” Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I was wondering if there was any chance we could give the book back?”

Fu regarded her silently, his expression unreadable. A chill went down Marinette’s spine, and she wanted to duck her head in shame and tell him to forget about it. An artefact of a lost world, versus some kid’s ability to go to school? How selfish—

“Of course,” Fu said at last. Marinette blinked. He was smiling, of all things. “The book itself is indeed important, and it would be dangerous if the Papillon knew of the other Miraculous’ powers, but the text is indecipherable to those who were not born in the Sanctuary, and I am the only one of them left.” Fu’s smile became warmer. “I thank you for considering my feelings too, Marinette, but there is no need. I have all the memories I need of my home. This book alone does not define my connection anymore.”

He rose, and picked up a tablet from shelf.

“Besides,” he said, beaming now, “Human technology is ever incredible, no?”

Marinette felt a smile break over her face, and she laughed in agreement. For the first time that day, she was relieved.

“Yeah,” she said, “It really is.”

* * *

If given the chance, Lila probably would have stolen something from the Agreste mansion. That’d be, if there had _been_ anything to take.

The mansion was sizeable for Paris, taking up an entire square block, but very sparsely decorated. It was a sign of wealth, however, to adorn the halls with useless artwork and sculptures, and to fill the rooms with solitary, untouched furniture. Everything was purposefully set and maintained; there were no knick-knacks for her to swipe into her coat pocket here. But that was no matter, for the only reason she was here in the first place was because she took something she shouldn’t have.

Lesson learned, right, Mamma?

She could still smell the lemony scent of soap from the floor; housekeeping must have dropped in recently. She wondered how much of their job was just fighting dust.

The secretary who had let her in cleared her throat and Lila looked up to see Gabriel Agreste descending the stairs. His formal wear and stern appearance barely hid his exhaustion. Even from the distance, there was weariness behind his glasses.

No problem. She’d make this quick. After all, being akumatised was a real workout.

She would know.

“Adrien wasn’t the one who lost your book,” she said without preamble. “I took it from him and misplaced it.”

From his perch atop the fork in the staircase, Agreste looked down on her literally and figuratively, eyes narrowing. She returned the look calmly.

“That book was one-of-a-kind,” he said, words slow and damning. “There is no replacing it.”

“I’m aware,” she said simply, a not-smile on her face.

Agreste descended the rest of the steps, still looking down at her. Well, now Lila knew where Adrien got his freakish height from. He stopped some feet away, and his lips pursed.

She had witnessed diplomatic brawls and celebrity screaming matches. Gabriel Agreste might have scared most reporters with his chilling demeanour but fuck it if Lila Rossi would ever buckle under the anger of someone like him. She stopped fearing people like him a long time ago.

“Then why tell me?”

Because my mother told me to, Lila didn’t say. Instead, she shrugged, and maintained eye contact.

Something flickered over Agreste’s face, then vanished.

“How strange,” he said, and his posture visibly eased. “Just earlier, a girl came in and returned the very book you lost. In fact, she said that _she_ was the one who took it from Adrien.”

Lila blinked. Her entire body went rigid.

“Now,” Agreste continued, lips curled into a mocking smile, “given the other akumatisation today, I am inclined to believe that girl took the fall for you, for whatever reason.”

“It wasn’t for my sake,” Lila said without thinking, because she hadn’t planned for that, and she didn’t know any girl who was at the park and would take the blame for her theft. Who would be so stupid as to do that?

“No, I don’t believe it was,” agreed Agreste. “She is a very kind person, perhaps too much so for her own good.” Lila pressed her lips together so not to scowl. The man’s gaze fell apathetic once more. “Regardless, I will not come after you for the theft. You confessed to no benefit of your own, and I have no wish to pick a fight with a family such as yours.”

Beneath her bitter confusion, bubbled up a twisted pride.

Damn right, you don’t want to, she thought scathingly.

Perhaps Agreste saw the expression on her face, or the universe just wouldn’t let her get away with this, for the man’s brows furrowed again.

“However, you did cause my son a great deal of distress,” he said coldly, “even if we ignore the akumatisation involved.”

Lila’s fists clenched and she set her jaw stoically.

“I would like you to apologise to my son in-person when he returns to school tomorrow.”

Her fists unclenched. Oh. Okay. Just an apology then. She could manage that. Probably.

She gave the man a practiced smile.

“I’ll do that,” she said with false ease. “Thank you for seeing me, monsieur.”

Agreste only stared at her silently in response. Well then.

The secretary stepped forward and beckoned Lila back towards the front door. Lila gave an informal wave goodbye. The door had barely opened when Agreste called back to her.

“Mademoiselle Rossi.”

She turned, expectantly. Agreste still had that cold, intimidating expression.

“I care a great deal for my son,” he said, his voice chillingly blunt. “I should hope you won’t hurt him again.”

Or else.

Lila beamed. Oh, please. “Trust me, monsieur Agreste,” she said, turning her back on the man, “I don’t want anything to do with him either.”

The door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> i really was gonna render the phone texts in html but i couldn't get ao3 to save an image inside a span so like, whatever i guess. you get some gradient line breaks instead. *dabs*


End file.
